Mine Addiction
by Sean Son of Athena
Summary: Annabeth needed to clear her mind, videogames provide that. Annabeth gets addicted to minecraft


**Mine-Addiction: ****Annabeth's POV **

I was lying on my bed working on my blueprints for the new Olympus. It was getting late, but I still had a lot I wanted to get done before I turned in for the night. Only one of my siblings was still awake, was watching me struggle to find an appropriate column for Apollo's temple. I furrowed my eyebrows as I scrapped my previous attempt and started over again.

"I think you need a break Annabeth" he commented.

In my defence I had been getting extremely irritated throughout the day, I'd been working hard on this one project all day and I was kind of at my limit. "No! Now be quiet!" I snapped. "I just haveto finish this one pillar."

"Annabeth," he said, "I'm not saying for you to go to bed, even though that would be the best choice, I'm saying you need to relax for a little, you're way too stressed right now." He tossed me a small flash drive. "Try this, I think you'd like it. It might also give you some ideas." He said threw a yawn and then rolled over to sleep.

I plugged the flash drive into one of my computer's USB ports and waited for the auto open pop-up. I found only one file, Minecraft. Once it downloaded, a rather cheesy looking game that resembled legos appeared on my screen. I went to single player and chose creative mode rather than survival. Once it loaded my screen showed a flat area that resembled grass. I took a few minutes to fumble around with the controls so I had an Idea of how the game worked.

Soon enough I had enough understanding of the game that I was able to make a basic cube-shaped house that resembled a wooden box with a door. I spent so much time playing the game that when I did look at the clock it was already three in the morning and my computer's battery was about to die. I didn't want to take the time to find the charger and I had to teach Latin in the morning so I saved my game and turned off my computer. I had the best nights sleep I had ever had that night, no nightmares, no monsters, no demons, just wooden and stone blocks moving around like tetris blocks. It was so relaxing... Yet kinda weird. I woke up the next day completely energised, like I had drank a whole twelve pack of Coke. I sprang out of bed and started waking my siblings... Probably a little bit more forcefully than they would have liked.

_Percy P.O.V._

I was having breakfast when I first saw Annabeth that morning. She led her siblings into the dining hall a lot cheerier than usual. After a few minutes she came over to my table and sat next to me. "Hey Seaweed Brain!" She said cheerfully as she kissed me.

"Morning Wise Girl, you seem happier than usual." I said placing my arm around her.

"Yeah, I found this game last night- well Malcolm showed it to me" she corrected. "It's awesome, I think its going to help me make the new Olympus designs."

"Thats cool, you want to show it to me tonight?" I asked before I noticed Chiron glaring to remind us of the table rules. (Which sucks for me because I have to eat alone!)

"Sure, I was hoping you'd ask, I'd better go before Chiron goes redonkulous on us." she joked before standing up and returning to her table. I grinned as I watched her walk away.

When I got back to my cabin that night I searched all over for my computer, but I couldn't find it. I must have left it back at my mother's house before summer started, so I left to go tell Annabeth that I couldn't join her. I knocked at the wooden door to the Athena Cabin.

"It's open!" I heard Annabeth shout from inside, and I let myself in. She was lying on her bed staring at her computer screen intently. "Sorry busy fighting Endermen, what do you need Percy?"

"I just wanted to tell you I that I couldn't find my computer, mind if I watch you play instead?" I asked as I dragged one of the desk chairs over next to her.

"Try not to breath down my neck, I need to be able to focus on this." she ordered. "Damn Endermen keep stealing my cobble stone." I looked at her computer screen and saw what looked to me like a poorly made game that had pixels half the size of the screen.

"So, is this the game you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"What... oh yeah, it's really fun." She didn't even look up as she spoke, she just continued to stare at her screen. "Percy can you be a little quieter, its hard to focus with you talking."

"Sure Wise Girl." I responded moving my hand across my lips like I was zipping them shut. I sat there for a few minutes, but she didn't want to talk so I said "Okay Annabeth, I'm going back to my cabin, if you want to talk or something, you know where I am." I kissed her on the cheek as I stood up, but it didn't even phase her, she just kept playing her game.

_**Sean/ Author: I'd like to thank my awesome editor for editing this story (and helping me with the idea), she may be an anno**__**y**__**ing little sister but she's got her uses, Thanks Lexie Daughter of Athena.**_

_**Lexie: Don't try to kiss up, I'm not going to edit any faster or be any nicer, and making me do this when I have to go to work tomorrow and I didn't get to sleep until 4 last night (yes it was my fault but that's beside the point)**_

_**Sean: that sucks, wait no its your fault.**_

_**Lexie: It's your fault that I'm up now.**_

_**Sean: you are usually up until 1 in the morning. Being up until 4 is your fault still.**_

_**Lexie: That's not four now is it**_


End file.
